Paragon
"Paragon the GYRO part shop" "Greetings, I Welcome you to Paragon" Nex the worker of the Paragon, a GYRO shop that supplies almost all of the custom parts for GYROs. Origin Paragon was established at the end of the Great War, and soon became a massive franchise that encompassed the Earth and even the various colonies. It is run by several mysterious individuals known as "Nex". All of whom share the same voice, personality, appearance, and knowledge. This has led many to wonder just who or what runs this mysterious organization. Method of Operation Paragon is run through the countless Nex's in the world. These individuals are strictly neutral and will sell parts to any pilot in need. Shops are even inside each of the VALVE headquarters, although nobody is sure just how or when they got there. Guide Players may send in order requests along with their actions during each phase of the RP. Please be sure to list which part you want, in addition to double checking the price of each part, as well as the name. This will ensure there are no errors in the process. Note: These orders will not count against your action limit. Part Lists The following lists below will include a link to each category of parts own page where a detailed showing of the parts property will be displayed. The list below will only include the name and price of the part for efficiency reasons. Internal Part List Pulse Generator parts #XIC-00-PLUS - $32,000/Starter #TRE-00-CURVE- $36,000/Starter #PIN-00-WINDMILL- $34,000/Starter #XIC-01-MINUS- $38,000/Starter #TRE-01-TWIST- $38,000 #PIN-01-TURBINE- $36,000 #RIV-00-CONDUIT- $72,000 #XIC-02-EQUAL- $62,000 #TRE-02-SPIRAL- $62,000 #PIN-02-MOTOR- $98,000 #RIV-01-GEN- $102,000 #XIC-03-UNBALANCE- $96,000 #TRE-03-TWINE- $98,000 #PIN-03-ROTOR- $102,000 #RIV-02-PULSE- $250,000 #???-??-????? #???-??-????? #???-??-????? Booster Parts #XIC-00-EAGLE- NA #TRE-00-WERM- $16,000 #PIN-00-SEAGULL- $20,000 #NID-00-BOOST- $20,000 #XIC-01-SOAR- $26,000 #TRE-01-FLO- $26,000 #PIN-01-ALTO- $28,000 #RIV-00-FLI- $48,000 #NID-02-BIRD- $44,000 #XIC-02-LEVEL- $40,000 #TRE-02-HOVER- $46,000 #PIN-02-ENGINE- $48,000 #RIV-01-HAWK- $80,000 #XIC-03-SKIE- $68,000 #TRE-03-AIR- $72,000 #PIN-03-JUMP- $72,000 #RIV-02-JET- $145,000 #???-??-????? Pulse Barrier parts #XIC-00-SPHERE- Starter #BOW-00-ORB- $10,000 #XIC-01-DEF- 16,000 #BOW-01-INTERCEPT- $16,500 #RIV-00-WALL- $36,000 #XIC-02-BAR- $30,000 #BOW-02-PROTECT $35,000 #RIV-01-SHIELD- $60,000 #???-???-????? #???-???-????? Pulse Tracker parts #TRE-00-ID- Starter #PIN-00-DET- Starter #NID-00-SITE- $22,000 #TRE-01-SPOT- $28,000 #PIN-01-VISTA- $29,000 #NID-01-ACER- $32,000 #RIV-00-SKYEYE- $55,000 #TRE-02-COMPOUND- $40,000 #NID-02-360- $50,000 #???-???-?????- NA Radiator Parts #BOW-00-RADICAL- Starter #NID-00-ICY- $10,000 #RIV-00-HIELO- $25,000 #BOW-01-FROST- $18,000 #NID-01-THERMA- $28,000 #RIV-01-CRYO- $42,000 #???-???-????? Utility part list These parts do not fall under the other internal parts categories, and are have various random functions. Jammers #NID-00-BLACKOUT- Starter #NID-01-NIGHTHAWK- $24,000 #NID-02-GHOST- $30,000 #NID-03-RAPTOR- $34,000 #NID-04-ETHEREAL- $44,000 #NID-05-UFO- $55,000 #???-??-????? Cryosynthesizer #BOW-00-WHITEOUT- $60,000 #???-???-????? EMP's #RIV-00-CHARGE- $40,000 #RIV-01-ZAP- $48,000 #RIV=02-QUEZACOTL- $60,000 #???-???-????? Sonic Weaponry #BOW-00-HOWLER- $12,000 #BOW-01-BANSHEE- $30,000 #???-??-????? Self-destruct #TRE-00-CIDAL- $20,000 #???-???-????? External Parts These parts constitute the body and armor of a GYRO. HEAD part list #NID-00-SKULL- Starter #TRE-00-CRANI- Starter #BOW-00-CEPHALO- $8,000 #RIV-00-HAMMERHEAD- $11,000 #NID-01-DOME- $9,500 #TRE-01-ATAMA- $10,000 #BOW-01-OVERSEE- $12,000 #NID-02- BLUEYE- $12,500 #TRE-02- KALEIDOSCOPE- $16,000 #BOW-02- WATCHER- $18,000 #RIV-02- GAZER- $23,000 #NID-03- UMBRA- $20,000 #TRE-03- GORGON- $21,000 #BOW-03- BEHOLDER- $22,500 #???-???-????? #???-???-????? CORE part list #XIC-00-GOLEM- Starter #TRE-00-LFO- Starter #BOW-00-AC- Starter #NID-00-SEED- Starter #XIC-01-SLAVE- Starter #TRE-01-CYBERKING- Starter #BOW-01-DRAGOON- $60,000 #NID-01-IS- $60,000 #RIV-00-JANGO- $80,000 #XIC-02-KNIGHTMARE- $60,000 #TRE-02-MOBILE FORTRESS- $60,000 #BOW-02-MANTIS- $60,000 #NID-02-DOLL $60,000 #RIV-01-PEACE WALKER- $105,000 #XIC-03-TACHIKOMA- $90,000 #TRE-03-TRIPOD- $90,000 #BOW-03-MAGITEK- $90,000 #NID-03-TITAN- $90,000 #RIV-02a-REX- $110,000 #RIV-02b-RAY- $110,000 #XIC-04-EVANGELION- $90,000 #TRE-04-GLADIATOR- $90,000 #BOW-04-MT- $100,000 #NID-04-AQUARION- $100,000 #???-?????-????? #???-?????-????? #???-?????-????? #???-?????-????? #???-?????-????? #???-?????-????? ARM part list #XIC-00-MUBYOSHI- Starter #TRE-00-SHELL BULLET- $9,000 #NID-00-GRAPPLE- $11,000 #XIC-01-GRIP- $12,000 #TRE-01-PSB- $14,000 #NID-01-CLAW- $15,000 #XIC-02-MEIGO- $18,000 #TRE-02-USB- $20,000 #NID-02-MIGI- $21,000 #XIC-03-REPULSOR- $20,000 #TRE--03-SBB- $24,000 #NID-03-KEN- $25,000 #???-???-????? #???-???-????? #???-???-????? LEG part list #TRE-00-RGS- Starter #BOW-00-FLICKER- $14,000 #NID-00-SORU- $16,000 #TRE-01-HEEL- $15,000 #BOW-01-FLASH- $17,000 #NID-01-GEPPOU- $21,000 #TRE-02-DASH- $20,000 #BOW-02-SONIC- $22,000 #NID-02-WIND- $23,000 #RIV-00-SPRINT- $30,000 #TRE-03-FB- $27,000 #NID-03-RANKYAKU- $32,000 #BOW-03-HYPERSONIC- $32,000 #RIV-01-LIGHTNING- $35,000 #???-???-????? #???-???-????? Weapons This list is composed of every weapon imaginable in the GYRO world. Pulse Blade #XIC-00-HALBERD- Starter #XIC-01-RAPIER- $7,000 #RIV-00-MASAMURA- $11,000 #XIC-02-KOTETSU- $9,000 #XIC-03-SANTORYU- $10,000 #RIV-01-MARS- $14,000 #XIC-04-SANDAI KITETSU- $12,000 #XIC-05-KUBIKIRIBOCHO- $16,000 #RIV-02-SHUSUI- $20,000 #XIC-06-MOONLIGHT- $22,000 #???-???-????? #???-???-????? POD part list #BOW-00-ORBIT- Starter #BOW-01-MOON-$40,000 #BOW-02-BUDS- $44,000 #BOW-03-SATELITES- $50,000 #BOW-04-PLANET- $52,000 #BOW-05-ORCA- $55,000 Pulse Cannons #RIV-00-PING- Starter #RIV-01-JUDGMENT- $22,000 #RIV-02-TRIAD- $30,000 #RIV-03-LIGHTHOUSE- $38,000 #RIV-04-BANE- $48,000 #RIV-05-KARASAWA- $60,000 #???-???-????? Pulse Missile #XIC-00-HARPOON- $Starter #TRE-00-HELLFIRE- $52,000 #XIC-01-JAVELIN- $54,000 #TRE-01-MAVERICK- $59,000 #XIC-02-PATRIOT- $68,000 #TRE-02-ARCHER- $70,000 #XIC-03-SCORPION- $78,000 #TRE-03-SKYBOLT- $90,000 #???-???-????? Pulse arrows & Darts #NID-00-ARROW- Starter #NID-01-ROBIN- $46,000 #NID-02-DIVINE- $46,000 #NID-03-ARTEMIS- $105,000 Pulse Darts #NID-00-SISAL- Starter #NID-01-GAZELLE- $40,000 #NID-02-TEEM- $50,000 Flamethrowers #BOW-00-ERUPTION- Starter #BOW-01-INFERNO- $30,000 #BOW-02-BLACK DRAGON- $45,000 #BOW-03-AMATERASU- $60,000 #???-???-????? Pulse Rifles #XIC-00-OWL- Starter #TRE-00-SRA- $24,000 #BOW-00-RECLUSE- $32,000 #NID-00-GLT- $40,000 #XIC-01- VULTURE- $45,000 #TRE-01-SRF- $64,000 #BOW-01-BLACK WIDOW- $80,000 #NID-01-TSR- $105,000 Pulse Machine Guns #XIC-00-BANG- Starter #NID-00-ROUND- $16,000 #XIC-01-MAXIM- $22,000 #NID-01-THOMPSON- $22,000 #RIV-00-GLISENTI- $25,000 #XIC-02-LANCHESTER- $32,000 #NID-02-COMMANDO- $40,000 #RIV-01-MGW- $55,000 #???-???-????? WIRES part list #RIV-00-CORD- Starter #RIV-01-MARIONETTE- $45,000 #RIV-02-FEELERS- $64,000 #RIV-03-WEB- $75,000 #RIV-04-DESTINY- $125,000